


Study Break

by Hadithi_After_Hours



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Math, Under Desk Cunnilingus, blowjob, first time oral, super light bubble bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi_After_Hours/pseuds/Hadithi_After_Hours
Summary: Whenever Connie studies too much, Steven likes to convince her to take a break.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Study Break

Connie knew she studied too much. Old habits died hard, and she often found herself questing to be the best rather than just getting a passing grade. She knew that, as a girlfriend, that could make her a bit frustrating - especially for someone as physically affectionate as Steven. Her boyfriend could get touch starved in the middle of a hug.

So they had reached a bit of a compromise. She would study, and his mouth would find every scrap of bare skin and kiss until she was too wound up to read. She got the feeling that Steven kind of enjoyed being ignored, and enjoyed her resolve to ignore him faltering. She had always been stubborn in the things she wanted to do, so it was definitely a source of pride when he was more tempting than her plans.

But none of that was statistics. She tried to focus on the text as Steven's warm lips pressed over and over again at her neck, as his hands crept down to the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled. He’d been going at it for a while now - minding their no teeth rule as her savored every inch of her exposed ears, shoulder and neck. More skin met the warm air of the room, all the way up, until her entire spine met the cool wooden back of her desk chair.

It was not a good idea. They had done it before, but it always led to studying ending faster than intended. She was struggling with the unit. There was always the chance that she could make it click if she kept studying, and that would make her tutoring session much more effective in the morning. And, honestly, she didn’t want to lose the game they were playing either.

The rough tips of his fingers contrasted against the soft palms of his hands, two solid weights of heat pressing against her rib cage, paused in a question. She wondered if he could feel how her heart skipped a beat when he brushed against her bra. Steven murmured, "Wanna go topless?"

She raised her arms above her head, felt a shiver down her spine at the exposed feeling of it. He tugged the polo off her head effortlessly, and got the bra off with a bit more effort. There was a thrill in being topless in front of him, with everything still so new, and she was overly conscious of the weight of her breasts as everything from the waist up went bare.

They'd only been naked together twice, and she'd only seen him bottomless a handful of times. She'd lost count of the times he'd seen her topless, but it wasn’t very big. Small enough that there was hesitation as his hand crept over her shoulder to palm her breast. She heard him swallow and smiled a little as she looked down at her textbook, trying to keep her interest where it belonged.

"They're the same as last time, you know,” she teased quietly.

He laughed, tension easing as his thumb smoothed across her nipple. A little flash of heat started between her legs from the motion, and she bit her lip as she narrowed her eyes at the text. Steven giggled in her ear. "Oh, are you gonna talk to me now?" 

"Mmm… No." She grinned, turning just for a moment to nip his nose before looking at her book. "Studying."

Undeterred, he came around to her front. Steven was a bit of an unstoppable force, his body moving aside her arm like it wasn’t even there as he kneeled beside her chair. She squeaked in surprise as he skipped any prelude and wrapped his mouth around her nipple. He looked up at her, eyes gentle and surprisingly peaceful as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He purred quietly, eyes slipping closed as he pushed forward.

She smiled, going back to her textbook, but her eyes kept drifting down to him. The warmth around her breast was too pleasant, too distracting compared to the temperature in her room. He varied it, focusing less on any kind of consistent pleasure and more on his own fun as he sucked slowly, kissed, flicked his tongue across the stiffening nub. 

She got a pleasant buzz from seeing him so happy, and more of a buzz as his mouth worked eagerly at her breast. Every motion of his mouth made the supple skin bend to accommodate him in an almost hypnotic way, drawing her attention no matter how she needed to learn to find… a p value? Something. God, it was so dull and dry and not at all what she wanted to do with her life.

Much more riveting was the subtle movements of Steven’s body as he got wound up, the tension and motion of his spine and hips as he moved against her. As frustrating as it could be, he tended to dwell on her chest without moving on. Sometimes she would grab his hair, stroke his head, and she found that he would seem to enter a blissful state, content to linger there as long as she'd let him.

Today, her fingers tangled softly in his hair as she tried to focus on math, a task that became more uninteresting and tedious with every passing moment. Heat was building in her belly, moving down from her chest, and as if he could sense it Steven followed the burning path it left behind.

He kissed down her chest, peppering kisses across her belly. She swallowed, looking down at her hulking boyfriend draped across her lap as he worshipped every curve, kissed every beauty mark and connected them with his tongue. His fingers tugged the hem of her jeans lower, his mouth skimming across the sensitive skin. She sucked in air through her teeth - half the feeling was just his soft lips against her skin, but the other half was pressure through the elastic band on her underwear.

His fingers had gone there before, but not his mouth, and she stared blankly at her book as he mind filled with the idea of what his mouth might feel like there. Though she wasn’t sure if Steven was ready, or if he’d ever be ready. After all, some people found that kind of thing uncomfortable, and she was hardly going to pressure him for it, even if Steven having magic spit had made his mouth more erotic and exciting than any other part of him in her mind.

Her answer came in the form of a pair of dark eyes staring up at her, and a gentle tug on the front of her pants. His voice was husky, raspy, as he murmured, "C-can I take all this off?" 

Connie swallowed and it seemed to echo around the room as she scooted her chair back. Her hands fell to the button on her pants. She blinked as he took advantage of the space and slipped under her desk, on his hands and knees, and a flush spread across her cheeks as she pushed her clothes down to her ankles. 

It was a game still. She was still studying. So she scooted close to the desk, trapping him in, and tried not to think of the intense embarrassment scorching up her cheeks. She had never exactly been ashamed of her body, but there was something a little comforting about the idea that the shadow of her desk and her body would keep him from seeing everything in too much detail. Her voice was just a little shaky as she whispered, “How’s that?”

Connie's fingers curled around the cover of her textbook, her breath coming faster as Steven found newly bare skin. She was supposed to be studying. She'd set aside an hour to study, and she shouldn't falter from heavy hands that wrapped entirely around her calves, or the unbearably soft, plush lips that moved painfully slowly up her inner thighs.

Had they always been so sensitive? She hadn't spent much time exploring her thighs, not like Steven was doing now. When his hands had moved between her legs in the past, it had been desperate, the two of them fumbling to get off from something that wouldn’t lead to regret later. But now it was slow torture. His lips made a sound as they found where her leg met her body, and the terribly sensitive place made her moan and bend over the table, all hopes of studying forgotten.

Meanwhile, Steven was quickly running out of patience. Her moan ended his attempt at going slow, and instead he put his mouth to the burning spot between her legs, dragging his tongue from the lowest spot he could reach up to the tip of her lips. The slightly tangy taste filled his mouth, somehow so much better than just sucking it off his fingers, and it was paired with a whine, an even better sound, as her thighs snapped shut around his head.

He groaned and palmed himself through his pants, the world vanishing into dark silence as silken skin covered his ears. He could feel the muscle under the fat, years of athleticism squeezing tight with a force he was sure some might find too rough. Instead, when he needed a breath, his hands moved her knees, and he leaned back as he gently pushed them open. He could barely see under the desk, her body blocking out too much of the light, but it was enough to appreciate the view.

He swallowed, his cock twitching against the confines of his jeans, and his voice came out as a raspy stutter, "Please say I'm allowed to explore."

He shivered as he could see her pulse in front of him, and the desperation in her voice had him relieved and yearning all at once. "I can't fucking study. All the words are fuzzy. I can't focus. I'm done for the night." She groaned, tilting her hips and spread her legs a little wider in her chair. "You can study me instead."

Steven grabbed her hips with a gasp and pushed his mouth to her again. She squeezed around his cheeks, gasping as he licked her. As fun as that was, he couldn’t see. He patiently pushed her legs open, again, further this time, so he could get a better look at her. Dark skin surrounded a deep, swollen pink, shining with her arousal and his spit.

He moved his hands over her, his thumb exploring up her center, only to have his wrist trapped against the twitching muscle as her thighs squeezed together. With a little growl he pushed her legs open again, and without thinking, bubbled her thighs in place, strapped to the chair and giving him the chance to see.

And, immediately, he froze and looked up at her with a nervous smile. “Uh… sorry. Is this-?”

Connie’s hands came to her flushed face, covering it as her nose wrinkled up in embarrassment. “It’s great! Just keep going.”

He swallowed, enjoyed the pleasurable ache between his own legs as he let his fingers explore again, stroking as he carefully pulled and pushed and tried to remember the anatomy he’d picked up over the years. Steven murmured, “Great. Open leg tests are always easier.”

She lowered her hands, looking down at him with mock horror. “Don’t you _dare_ add puns into this.”

His eyes flicked up with a grin as he tried to hide the fact that, from this angle, he kind of wasn’t sure where the clit was. “I hope I pass this oral exam.”

He was rewarded with a little less tension and nerves from her, a slowly growing smile. “If you keep this up you’re going to get an F, and it’s going to be to pay respects at your funeral. You can’t _joke_ your way through the first time you go-oh!”

She jerked a little as his thumb brushed over a spot. Huh. It was like a separate little nub. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at it. Wouldn’t have expected that from touching it before. He replaced his probing fingers with his mouth instead, and purred with contentment as Connie made one of those squeaking gasps that meant he was on the right path.

He remembered that for later and moved lower instead. His tongue trailed across each fold, trying to commit every piece of her to memory. He gently (very, _very_ gently) let his teeth tug and skim across the inner lips, pulling deep groans and a canting of her lips. He pulled back to breathe, and used his fingers. They trailed down pushing slightly until he was able to slip inside her.

Steven had a second to marvel that it was much lower than he thought before Connie rocks back against the chair in the most gorgeous picture. Her breasts pushed out above him, the skin stretching thin over ribs and belly as he watched her breathe. Her thighs strained in a way that took his breath away, made him swallow and burn as he admired the powerful lines in her legs.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “I want to do this forever.”

“You _better_ not, Steven,” she gasped, glaring down at him. “Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

He grinned, kissing the pretty muscle he’d admired a moment earlier. “Remember that last movie night, when your roommate was out, and you said something about not getting your blanket dirty?”

She smiled and tried to hide it, her hand coming to her mouth as she looked away. “Maybe?”

He crooked his fingers in her, pushing up and rubbing as he kissed softly over the hair covered spots of her. He spoke between the light touches, loving the way she squirmed. “I remember. We were cuddling, and you slipped your hands down the front of my jeans, and you did _this_.” 

Steven paused, watching as she groaned and her hands strained as they wrapped around the back of her chair. It was a small motion, just tiny, light circles with his thumb over her clit. He felt her squeeze around his fingers and grinned. “How long did you do that to the head of my cock? I think it was hours.”

“Nnnn,” she said, some kind of denial as she shook her head and gasped. “Like, ten minutes maybe.”

“Liar,” he purred and ducked his head down to swirl his tongue slowly around the twitching nub. He moaned as he opened his mouth wider, getting plenty of her in his mouth as he went more sloppy and uncoordinated. She was soft and smooth and hot under his tongue. He was supposed to be exploring, anyway. Too loose, too chaotic to get off, he licked and sucked as his fingers squirmed inside her, dragging out his first time between her legs as long as she could stand.

“Steven!” She snapped, glaring down at him. “ _Statistically_ , vaginas don’t get off without clitoral stimulation. I’m not an _outlier_ so stop trying out different _modes_ and being so _mean_ . You found the _range_ of spots to explore and I’m at my _maximum_ frustration, so do the bare _minimum_ and finish me off.”

He stopped, staring up at her in awe. “You’re so perfect.”

And then her hands snagged his hair with a frustrated growl, suffocating him against her as she forced his mouth to her clit. He giggled a little around her, mimicked the up and down motion she asked him to do with his fingers, and was incredibly satisfied as her grip loosened around him. Her hips rocked gently at the motion, and she moaned softly, and that was all nice.

But he was using his mouth, not his fingers, so he pulled up his magic just to see if that would be any different.

Connie grunted immediately, and the fingers that were still buried inside her were crushed as she clamped down. Out came a babbling stream of need as his tingling magic brought her to the edge, and he groaned around her and struggled to focus as the perfect sound filled his ears. _Stars, Steven, please, please, fuck me._ Please, _Steven!_

And then all was lost to grunting whines as she convulsed and came, rocking in her chair as little spasms flickered across her body. He let it go for a while, patiently licking until she tapped rapid fire against his back and he pulled away, dropping his bubbles and saving her from overstimulation.

She swept a hand through her sweaty hair. “Pants off.”

He pointed at her naked lower half. “Yeah, I noticed.”

Her bare foot pushed lightly as his shoulder as the chair slid back. “No, silly. Yours. I want to return the favor.”

Steven looked down at his pants, unbuttoning the jeans and flushing at the dark wet spot that was blossoming across his boxers. “I, um, don’t think I’m gonna last very long if you use your mouth.”

“That’s fine.” She crawled to him, helping him tugg his boxers off as he spread out on the carpet. Her eyes were locked between his legs, hungry and shining with excitement. “It’ll just boost my confidence for next time.”

Steven said something about how it’d be really but, but she didn’t need to, and she didn’t even bother with a retort. Her hand gripped the shaft and her mouth wrapped around the messy tip. She closed her eyes in bliss at the feel of him against her mouth - solid muscle under soft, hot skin. Her tongue swirled, just the way her fingers had, and the most delicious whine made her open her eyes.

Steven’s lips were parted as he panted, one hand tangled in his curls as the other gripped the carpet. He was shining with sweat under her shitty dorm lighting, and the center of his hips glistened with precum from his long wait. She did her best to return the flavor, trying to move her mouth up and down on his cock, but when he bumped up against the back over her throat and was only halfway in, she wasn’t sure how to get over the hurdle.

She improvised instead. She let her tongue swirl and flick at his head, dangging it over his slit and rubbing it against the underside, carefully listening and watching for the best reactions. He loved the rubbing, the firm pressure just beneath the head, she she groaned around him, focused her attention there, and used her hand up and down the shaft to make up for her inability to take him all the way.

It was more than enough, as Steven came too fast to even warn, her, bucking up into her mouth as hot spurts of wetness filled it. She swallowed without thinking much of it, sucking at the tip of his head until he started softening against her lips, and was limp and sweaty on the floor.

She slid him out of her mouth with a wet pop, then slowly crawled up to rest his head on his chest with a loving sigh, enjoying the still-new nudity. Connie teased quietly, “Well, I guess you win again. No more studying for me. What else do we do tonight, Biscuit?”

“I really wish I had math puns but all I can think of is cuddle,” he mumbled.

She snorted, wrapping an arm around his barrel thick belly. “Then cuddling it is.”

A moment of silence.

“You’re acute girl. Really… equal to me.”

“Shut up and cuddle me, Steven.”


End file.
